1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for an electrostatic recording apparatus, electrophotographic copying apparatus or the like. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improvement in a cleaning apparatus incorporating a toner discharging conveyer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with a view to facilitating recovery of exhaust toner, attempts have been made to provide a toner discharging conveyer in a cleaning apparatus thereby to automatically discharge the collected toner outwardly from the cleaning apparatus.
In hitherto known cleaning apparatus, the discharge end of the discharging conveyer is arranged so as to be opened in a toner hopper. Consequently, when the cleaning apparatus is detached from an associated recording apparatus, toner often drops from the discharge end of the conveyer within the recording apparatus, whereby the interior of the recording apparatus is disadvantageously contaminated with the toner.